Stardate: 1964
by musicscifigirl
Summary: When the Borg chase the Enterprise D to 1960's Earth, they get some very unexpected guests... CALLING ALL BEATLES FANS! Updated! It's been changed a lot...please read because it's even more entertaining now! Made chapters to make it easier to read. Y
1. Unexpected Guests

The bridge of the USS Enterprise D was full of light chatter until Captain Picard strolled onto it from his ready room. His face was pale and his expression was that of someone who had just seen a ghost. Everyone fell silent.

"We have been ordered to Earth," he said in a low tone. "To intercept a Borg cube until reinforcements arrive from other sectors."

The bridge was still silent as everyone exchanged uneasy looks. The captain took his seat and ordered them to Earth at maximum warp.

When they arrived there, the Borg cube had already beaten them there. It released a Borg sphere and headed for the planet.

"Captain, the Borg are preparing to travel back in time," Worf announced.

"Follow them. We must prevent them from altering history!" Jean Luc commanded firmly.

"Aye sir," Wesley Crusher said.

The Enterprise chased the Borg Sphere through the time-space vortex, firing phasers and photon torpedoes before they could arrive at their destination. Suddenly, the Borg stopped time travel due to damage and landed in a completely unknown to them.

"Fire on the Borg before they can beam to the surface!" Captain Picard shouted. Worf nodded as a stream of laser beams poured from the Enterprise. Almost immediately, the Sphere fired back. The ship rocked as they were thrown almost completely from their chairs. The Enterprise kept firing until finally the Borg Sphere was eaten by flames. Jean Luc sighed in relief.

"Data, what date did the Borg take us to?" he questioned.

The android punched buttons on the console in front of him. "The year is 1964 AD, sir."

Jean Luc cocked an eyebrow. "I wonder what time they were heading to."

"You never know what the Borg are up to," Will commented.

"Number one, assemble an away team and see if the Borg did any damage to the surface," the captain told Riker.

"Aye sir," Will replied as he headed toward the turbo lift.

Deanna looked at the Captain. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"Captain, what's wrong?" she asked.

Picard stared at the screen. "That was too easy."

Everyone on the bridge anxiously awaited a report from the away team. While they were waiting, there were a few problems with the power, to which Geordi said he'd get to work on right away. About a half hour after the away team left, Riker and the three other men contacted them with the good news.

"We destroyed the Borg ship before they could beam anyone down. Nothing down here was affected," Will said over the communicator.

"Good," Picard said. "Bridge to Chief O'Brien, prepare to beam up four."

"Aye sir," O'Brien replied. "I may have a bit of trouble getting a lock on them. They seem to be in a big crowd of people outside a building."

"Noted. Energize," Picard commanded.

Suddenly, the lights flickered off for a moment, and then back on.

"Report," the Captain said.

"We sustained some damage during the battle with the Borg," Data replied.

A moment later, O'Brien's voice came over the communicator. "Uh…Captain…you better come down and take a look at this."

Captain Picard and Counselor Troi looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm on my way," Jean Luc replied, getting out of his chair and moving toward the turbo lift. He paused and turned to Data. "You have the bridge, Commander."

Captain Picard walked through the transporter room doors to see a look of terror in O'Brien's eyes.

"What happened?" Jean Luc asked.

"Look," O'Brien told him, pointing to his right. There, stood four men who were definitely not the away team. They were dressed in identical black suits and ties. They all had the same hair color and style, and man one was shorter than the others. Their facial expressions matched that of O'Brien's.

"Oh my God," Picard breathed. "O'Brien, you've beamed aboard the Beatles."

Jean Luc couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was standing in the same room with John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr: four musicians who changed music completely during the Twentieth Century…four men who have been dead for over four hundred years.

"Where the hell are we?" John asked confusingly. "How did we get here?"

Picard and O'Brien just stood there. What would they tell them?

"Who cares? They got us out of that huge swarm of girls," George uttered, brushing some dust off of his sleeve.

"If you want an autograph, you'll have to wait, because I don't have me pen with me," Ringo said.

"Oh stop it, Rings!" George snapped. "They probably don't even know who we are!"

"Of course they do! _Everyone _knows who we are! They're probably sick deranged fans who knocked us out and kidnapped us!"

"Now how do you know that?"

"Gentlemen…" Jean Luc cut in. The Beatles were silent. The captain turned to O'Brien and whispered, "I suggest you beam them off right now."

Before O'Brien's index finger could get close to the transport button, the power flickered off and on like a strobe light. Just a moment later, it went completely out. The Enterprise had completely lost power.

"Mr. LaForge!" Captain Picard shouted after he pressed his communicator.

"The ship was damaged more than I thought!" the Chief Engineer's voice said over the communicator. "Transporters are offline. It'll take at least two hours to bring them back online."

"Well, make it quick. We've had a slight problem in the transporter room. We didn't exactly beam aboard the away team," Picard replied with a shrug.

"I'll work as fast as I can, Captain," the Chief Engineer said. "LaForge out."

"Would someone tell us where we are? This isn't funny! We have a show in two days!" John exclaimed.

Captain Picard turned to O'Brien. "We might as well tell them. I'll have Dr. Crusher wipe their memories of this ship before they leave."

"Yes, I was just getting to that," Picard told them. "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise. We are from what you would call the future, the twenty-fourth century to be exact. We were attacked by a cybernetic race called the Borg, and we can't get you back to Earth until our chief engineer repairs the transporter. A lot of this might seem strange to you, but don't worry. You'll be home in no time."

The Beatles looked confused. Finally one of them spoke. "You brought us to a space ship from the future and we can't go back because a bunch of freaks broke it?"

Jean Luc shrugged. "If that's how you look at it…yes."

"I knew I had too much to drink last night!" exclaimed one of the Beatles.

"I can assure you this is no dream," Picard told him. "But there is no need to panic; we mean you no harm. We're going to keep you aboard this ship until Chief Engineer LaForge can fix the transporter, along with a lot of other things that were damaged during the battle."

The Beatles stood there. One of them turned to his friends. "It looks like we don't have much choice, boys." He turned to Captain Picard. "But we need to get back to Earth soon; we have to appear on the Ed Sullivan Show in two days."

"I'll see what I can do," was all the captain could stay. "Now, I don't think you want to wait in the transporter room all day, so I will show you to your quarters."

Jean Luc led the Fab Four to the turbo lift. They stepped in and the door hissed shut behind them.

"Whoa, this is not like any lift I've ever seen!" Ringo exclaimed.

Captain Picard smiled. "You'll find that a lot of things on this ship are not like what you're used to."

When they reached their destination, all the Beatles could do was stare.

"Hey lads, look out the window!" George shouted.

"Wow!" the other three exclaimed, running over to the window to gaze at the sea of stars.

"Look! It's Earth!" Paul said, pointing to the left. "Hey, I can see Liverpool from here!"

The Fab Four laughed happily. They kept staring in awe at the stars and Earth.

"Isn't it amazing? I had the same reaction when I first saw Earth from space," Jean Luc said. "Now, the gyms, holodeck, and Ten-Forward are all at your disposal during your stay."

"What's Ten-Forward?"

"What's a holo-deck?"

Before the confused Beatles could get an answer, Picard was already out the door.

"Wait!" Ringo shouted, to no avail. "Blast! Now what are we supposed to do?"

It only took a moment of silence. The Beatles each looked at each other and smiled. Immediately, they ran out the door. They would do what they do best besides play music: explore.


	2. Exploring the Ship

"All these hallways look the same!" Ringo complained as they turned another corner.

"At least the doors are labeled," George pointed out.

"Hey, let's look in here!" John suggested, pointing to a door that said 'Turbolift'. The doors hissed open.

"Hey! It's a lift!" Paul exclaimed as the Fab Four piled in. They looked around confusingly. "There's no buttons!"

"Try talking to it," George suggested. "That's what they do in all the space shows."

"Good idea," Paul said, clearing his throat. "Hey…uh…computer…"

The computer bleeped. George smiled in satisfaction with himself.

"Um…" Paul started. "Take us to…" – Paul turned to the other three – "Where?"

"How about that Holo-deck thingy," Ringo suggested.

"Holo-deck please!" Paul chimed. The turbo-lift immediately started moving. In about thirty seconds time, it stopped to reveal another hallway identical to the ones they had just come out of.

"Not a very decorative, is it?" Ringo commented.

"It's very…clean," Paul said.

The Beatles approached one of the many holo-deck doors. Figuring that talking to the panel would probably work the same as talking to the turbo-lift, they spoke up.

"Holo-decks are offline," the computer said before they could do anything else.

"Damn," John hissed. "I was looking forward to the holo-deck thingy…"

The Beatles trudged back to the turbo-lift and decided to explore some more of the ship. After choosing a deck, they came across a door that said 'Engineering.'

"Wonder what's in here," George said, walking through the door. The rest of the Beatles followed for about two feet, and then all they could do was stand there and stare.

"Whoa…" they all breathed, staring up at the warp core.

"Is it Christmas?" Ringo asked.

"No, they haven't had any sales yet," George replied.

"Hey!" a voice said. Geordi walked up to them. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oops…" Paul uttered.

"Run!" John shouted as the Fab Four practically tripped over themselves running out the door they came in. Geordi shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

The Beatles stumbled into the Turbo-lift out of breath.

"That was close," Paul huffed.

"Let's go somewhere else," John said.

The turbo lift stopped and revealed a scene the Beatles were not expecting. It was the bridge. They stood there wide-eyed for a second with mirroring looks from the bridge crew before they scrambled to get the doors shut.

They decided to try to find someplace that was Beatle-proof on another deck. The turbo-lift doors opened and they almost ran into Captain Picard as they exited.

"Hello there," the captain said. "I heard you've been causing some trouble. Might I suggest that you find Ten-Forward. I believe it will be to your liking."

Before the Beatles could say anything in their defense, the captain stepped into the turbo-lift and the doors hissed shut.

"Um…okay…" John said to no one in particular. "What the hell is Ten-Forward?"

The Beatles set off in search of another turbo-lift to take.

"How are we going to find this place?" George asked. "We can't even find where the loo is!"

Before they could say anything else, the turbo lift doors opened and they stepped in. There was another man in it with them. He had a pale face and black hair.

"Do you four require assistance?" he questioned, looking awkwardly at their wardrobe.

"We need to find Ten-Forward," Paul said. "We are clueless how to find anything on this ship."

"Deck ten," the man said to the turbo-lift. "Ten-Forward is where I am going as well."

"Deck ten, why didn't you think of that you twit?" John said, nudging Paul in the ribs.

The man eyed their wardrobe and cocked an eyebrow. "May I ask you something? Why are you dressed like that? Did you just come out of the holodeck?"

"Well, we tried," John grumbled.

"No, we're new here," Paul explained. "We're not supposed to be here. We were accidentally brought here and we can't go back home until what's-his-name fixes the ship."

"Oh, you are the four men the rumors were telling about," the man said. "The…Beatles? A peculiar name for a musical group, although your fans seem to like it."

"Yes, but I don't think it's the name, it's us," Paul replied, smiling.

"We can't go anywhere without being chased by fans," Ringo added.

"That must be frustrating," the man said.

The Beatles nodded.

"What's your name, mister?" Paul asked.

"I am Lt. Commander Data," the man said.

"It must be pretty gear to work on a ship like this," George commented.

Data looked at him funny. "I am not familiar with that term."

"Never mind," George uttered. "Do you like working aboard this ship?"

"I do not have emotions, so I cannot tell you," Data told him.

"You don't have emotions?" Ringo asked in surprise. "How is that?"

"I am an android," Data clarified. "An artificial life form. I was not programmed with emotions."

"Well that explains the 'walking encyclopedia' personality," John muttered in Paul's ear.

Paul laughed. The turbo lift doors opened and they were in Ten-Forward. Data led them to the bar. A colored woman in a "weird looking hat" (according to John) was serving drinks to the officers.

"That is Guinan," Data explained. "She is the ship's bartender."

The five men sat down at the bar. In no time, a waiter appeared in front of them.

"What can I get for you?" he asked, wiping the table in front of them.

"Do you have any Coke?" Ringo wondered.

"What's Coke?" he questioned.

Ringo's smile faded as he stared at the waiter like he was crazy. "What's Coke? WHAT'S COKE? Blimey! What do you people _drink_ in twenty-fourth century?"

Just then, Guinan came to the rescue. "I think I can handle this" – she turned to the Beatles – "I know what Coke is. I used to live in your era," she told them.

"You used to live in the sixties?" Paul questioned. "You must be over four hundred years old!"

Guinan smiled. "Oh, I can guarantee I'm older than that. I think I can have the computer create one of these Cokes in no time."

"Thank you," said Ringo.

"Hey Data! Hi Guinan!" chimed a voice behind them. Deanna Troi took a seat next to Paul, who seemed all too happy to have her sitting next to him.

"Hello there," he said, smiling. The other three Beatles groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Not again," Ringo uttered. They didn't even bother paying attention to Paul once he started flirting with Deanna.

"So, what do you do on this ship?" Paul asked, making a sweet smile.

"I'm the ship's counselor," Troi answered. Paul smirked.

"So, if I have a problem, all I have to do is come to you?" he questioned. He leaned closer to her and smiled lovingly.

Deanna giggled, scooting back in her seat. Paul's smile just got bigger.

"Deanna can read his emotions," Guinan said to the other three, making sure Paul couldn't hear. "She's only playing along."

"Even better," Paul said, overhearing. "So you can tell what I'm thinking right now?"

"Oh come off it, Paul! You don't need to be a psychic to tell you fancy her!" John burst in. Paul looked over his shoulder and gave John an if-you-don't-shut-up-I-will-hurt-you look. He turned back to the counselor.

"Does anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Paul asked sweetly. "If not, they're crazy. You're one of the prettiest birds I've ever…" – suddenly, Paul saw a big shadow loom over the table in front of him – "Um…oh shit."

Paul's smile faded when he saw a tall man with a beard and long hair that was pulled back in a ponytail step up behind Deanna and give him a funny look. Paul cowered back in his chair, trying not to listen to his friends laughing at him.

"Oh, is this your bird?" he asked the man, his voice quivering a little. "No, I wasn't doing anything, I was just…warming up your seat for you…I mean…um…don't hurt me."

Scared stiff of the man, Paul jumped off his stool and took a seat next to Data, trying to hide behind the android. The man shrugged and took a seat next to Counselor Troi.

Data turned to Paul. "There is no reason to fear Mr. Worf."

Paul looked at the android with an are-you-insane look. "Are you mad? He looked like he wanted to eat me or something!"

Worf, overhearing their conversation, growled at Paul, who cowered back behind Data. Deanna and the other three Beatles laughed playfully. Data shrugged.

"Okay, so there is reason to be afraid of Worf. He is, after all, a Klingon. Klingons are known to have bad tempers, and take them out very aggressively," he said.

Paul gulped. "That's reassuring."

"Nah, Worf's only teasing you," Guinan told Paul as she returned to the bar.

"I do not tease!" Worf protested.

The others just rolled their eyes because they knew Worf was just trying to keep his self image. Silence fell upon them for a few seconds, and it was then Ringo realized what was sitting in front of him.

"COKE!" he exclaimed. He immediately took a large gulp of it and smiled with satisfaction.

"It's the simplest things in life that make Ringo happy," George said.

"Hey, let me have some, Rings!" John said.

"Get your own!" the drummer snapped.

"That's the only one on the ship, you swine!"

"She can make another one you half-wit!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Paul cut in.

Data turned to him with confusion on his face. "Do they always act in this manner?"

"Not always," Paul replied.

John, hearing them, put his arms around George and Ringo's shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"Yeah, we're the best of buds!" he said with a cheesy smile.

"John…can't breathe…choking me…" George gasped.

"My Coke!" Ringo shouted, trying to grab the beverage that was just out of his reach. He finally got out of John's grasp and took another drink of his soda.

"But often," Paul added to his first statement.

It was then that Geordi waltzed into Ten Forward.

"Transporters are back online," he said. "You four can go home now."

The Beatles cheered. Geordi pressed his communicator and spoke. "LaForge to Captain Picard, Dr. Crusher, and O'Brien; meet me in the transporter room."

The Chief Engineer turned to the Fab Four. "Come with me."

"We'll come along as well," Deanna said as she and Worf stood up.

"Wait!" Ringo exclaimed as they began to walk away. They all turned to the drummer, who was gulping down the last bit of his beloved Coke.

"Ahh!" he sighed.

"Was it good?" George asked.

Ringo belched.


	3. Borg!

Once the group reached the transporter room, neither Dr. Crusher, Captain Picard, nor O'Brien, were there. They were soon joined by Dr. Beverly Crusher, who walked up behind the group with a small case in her hand.

"Don't look, Paul, it's another pretty bird," John teased. "Perhaps this one's available."

Paul rolled his eyes. Everyone else ignored them.

"The other two must have beaten us here," Geordi figured, pushing buttons on a panel by the door. With a hiss, the door opened.

Their greeters were not Captain Picard or O'Brien. There were two very tall men with pale faces, and gadgets all over them, making them look half human, have machine. The right qualifications for the Federation's worst nightmare: the Borg.

Their weapons were raised, but before either of them could shoot, Worf shot them both with his hand phaser. They collapsed to the floor in a big Borg heap. The Beatles, as well as the rest of the group, looked down at the Borg wide-eyed.

"What the hell were those things?" Ringo exclaimed.

"Those are the reason we got into this mess," Worf replied as he kicked the Borg corpses out of the doorway.

"Captain!" Deanna cried, as the group raced into the transporter room.

"I'm alright," the captain reassured them, helping O'Brien from the floor. "We need to get to the bridge, there might be more of them, and we need to find out where they came from."

"Everyone, set your phasers to kill in case you run into any more Borg," Worf told everyone. "Remember, they adapt fast to our weapons."

Suddenly, the ship jolted, almost knocking everyone to the floor.

"Let's go. We don't have much time," The captain said to all of the officers. They nodded. The Starfleet officers started to leave.

"Hey, what about us?" George questioned.

"You will be safe in here. Lock the door," Captain Picard told them. He tossed them a couple phasers. "If more of them beam in here, use this."

"But…"

The Starfleet officers left the transporter room, leaving the Fab Four alone.

Picard, Data, Worf, and Deanna raced to the bridge and took their places. The other bridge officers were all ready at their posts. The Captain sat down in his chair, after tugging on his shirt.

"Report," he said.

"The Borg cube has come from the twenty-fourth century and begun attacking the Enterprise," Data replied.

"Return fire. According to past experiences, negotiation is a waste of time," Picard said. "Fire at will, Mr. Worf."

"Aye sir," the Klingon said as the Enterprise fired on the Borg cube. The blast did little damage. The Borg ship quickly adapted to the Enterprise's weapons. Worf kept on having to change settings to make any effect. The cube still sustained little damage.

"I believe I can make a more effective weapon, but it will take time," Worf told the captain. "I believe it will help us get rid of the Borg."

"Make it so," Picard said.

"Sir," Wesley Crusher cut in. "There are many Borg roaming the ship. They seem to be searching for something."

There was silence throughout the bridge.

"Captain, if the Beatles get assimilated," Counselor Troi spoke up. "History could be seriously altered."

The Beatles still stood in the transporter room, clueless on what was going on.

"I hate just sitting here waiting for them to come get us, I want to help," Paul spoke, breaking the silence.

"There's not much we can do, Paul," Ringo told his friend. "We're better off leaving it to the people who know what they're doing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the bass player sighed.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" John called through the door in a girly voice. There was no answer. The Beatles looked at each other with fear on their faces. Slightly hesitant, Paul found a button that looked like it would open the door. It hissed open. Paul looked surprised at himself.

The musician's smile of satisfactory faded when he saw what was in the doorway. He jumped back a little. There was a very tall Borg standing in front of him.

"Oh bloody hell…" he uttered, slowly walking backward. The Borg, like a robot, raised its phaser and pointed it at Paul. Before he could move, the laser blast poured from the gun. Paul was knocked off his feet, and landed on the floor. He laid motionless.

"Paul!" John screamed. The Borg marched toward the unconscious Beatle and began to put its long claw to his neck.

"Hey, get your slimy hands off my friend!" John shouted.

The Borg simply turned its head to John, and said in its monotone voice, "Resistance is futile."

"We've got to do something!" Ringo cried. "It's going to abduct Paul!"

"Way ahead of you, short stuff. Don't worry buddy, I'll save you!" John shouted. He charged at the Borg, jumping onto its back and trying to strangle it. His efforts had no effect. The Borg simply jerked its body, throwing John to the ground.

"Hey you fiend!" George shouted, holding a phaser.

"George, you don't know how to use that thing!" John shouted.

"I don't care!" the quiet Beatle snapped. He pointed the weapon at the creature. "Assimilate this!"

George fired the phaser, knocking the Borg to against the wall and to the floor. John and Ringo looked surprisingly at George, who looked surprised at himself.

"You know, I wonder why our fans call you the quiet Beatle," he commented.

"Paul!" Ringo exclaimed, running over to their fallen comrade. John and George soon followed. They all huddled around him.

"Is he…dead?" John asked, his voice quivering.

"He's still breathing," George said. "He's not even bleeding."

"The Borg person must not have wanted to kill him right away," Ringo guessed.

As soon as Ringo made his statement, Paul groaned.

"Oh my head," he said groggily. He sat up and shook his head, making his mop top fly in every direction.

"Are you all right?" John questioned.

"I think so," Paul uttered.

"To think, if George hadn't figured out how to use that contraption, we'd be finding a new bass player, because he'd be walking around with these freaks," Ringo said, smiling at George.

"I can just see him with all those gadgets going, 'I am Paul McCartney of the Borg people! Resistance is futile'!" John laughed. He started walking around like a robot, going on and on and such, saying the things they heard the Borg say.

Just then, John was abruptly stopped by the sound of clanking metal outside the door. He jumped.

"There must be more of them out there," Ringo said, peering out the open door. To his horror, there were three more Borg patrolling the hallway. With his phaser, he stepped quietly into the corridor. He pointed the gun at the three Borg.

"Ringo, what are you doing? Get back in here before they see you! If you fire on them, they'll just send more of their buddies to come get us!" John hissed. But it was too late; the Borg had seen Ringo with his phaser pointed at them. They started to march toward him.

"Oh, now you've done it!" George exclaimed. "We've got to shut the door."

"I'm on it!" Paul announced, eyeing the panel on the wall. He pressed the same button he pressed to open the door, figuring it would also be used to close it. His theory was right. Paul smiled in satisfaction.

All of the sudden, there was a loud bang on the door.

"We need to lock it!" John shouted.

"I'm aware of that! I can't find the right button!" Paul replied frantically.

"Just keep pressing buttons 'till you find the right one!"

"But what if…"

"Three robots twice your size are about to pound their way through that door!"

"You're not helping, Johnny!"

"JUST PICK ONE!"

Paul searched frantically for a button on the panel that at least _looked_ like it could keep the Borg out. He found an orange one in the middle, closed his eyes, and put his finger on it.

"I think I've found it, boys. Knock on wood," he said over his shoulder. The other three looked around.

"There is no wood," Ringo informed him.

"Oh well!" Paul said. He held his breath and pressed the button. There was a clicking noise, telling them the door was sealed.

Paul opened one of his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He smiled.

"Yeah! You did it, Paul!" John exclaimed.

"Gear work, sonny!" Ringo added.

"Thank you, thank you," Paul said, bowing. "But don't celebrate now. I don't know how to unlock it."

"Oh that doesn't matter," Ringo assured him. "At least we're keeping the zombie people out."

"Until they break the door down," John pointed out.

"Good point," George replied. "I'll stand guard if they do."

George stood at the doorway with his phaser pointed toward the door. His face was serious, and he was so jumpy, he would probably blast the door down if there was a single tap on it.

"Yeah, this will help keep us safe, but we need to get them out for good," Paul said. "We won't be able to get home if the freaks get control of the ship."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing this?" John asked.

Paul smirked. "I know exactly how I plan on doing this."

"This must be the Borg Cube that released the sphere," Wesley said from the helm. "It must have seen that history had not been altered, so it came back to this date to finish the job."

"And get rid of us," Deanna added.

"I hope Worf can get that Borg blaster done soon, they've made their way to Engineering," Wesley said. "Geordi's doing a pretty good job keeping them out. I don't see any more readings of Borg in Engineering. They haven't assimilated anyone."

The turbo lift doors opened. Everyone turned to see who it was, hoping it would be Worf telling them they can blast the Borg Cube to smithereens. But, it was not Worf.

It was a group of Borg.

Data bolted up out of his chair and raised his phaser. He fired it, but it had no effect.

"They have adapted," Data said. One Borg stepped forward and raised his phaser at Data. Before the Borg could fire, Data kicked the weapon out of its hand and socked it in the face, knocking it to the floor. The other Borg looked down at their fallen comrade and started toward the bridge officers.

Suddenly, the Borg disappeared. No one had a scratch on them, and there was no trace of any more Borg on the bridge. Everyone looked around in confusion. Wesley spun around in his chair and faced them, wide-eyed.

"Sir," he said. "All the Borg have been beamed back to their ship."

It was then that Worf strode into the room, announcing that the weapon was completed. Everyone took their seats as Captain Picard ordered Worf to fire on the Borg cube. The laser hit right on, blowing up the Borg Cube. They shielded their eyes from the awesome light the explosion produced. Everyone smiled in satisfaction.

"But wait," Deanna spoke. "Who beamed those Borg back to their ship?"

She, Picard, Data, and Worf looked at each other, and practically ran toward the turbo lift.

The four officers arrived at the transporter room. When they opened the door, they found themselves with a phaser pointed at them, with George behind it.

"Oh, it's just you," he said, looking a little disappointed that he didn't get to blast another Borg.

"Where are the other three?" Worf asked. George pointed to the transporter controls. There, John, Paul, and Ringo were huddled around it with stunned looks on their faces.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Did it work?" Paul questioned the officers with a very eager tone.

"Well, all the Borg are gone, if that's what you mean," Picard told them. The Beatles all looked at each other with even more stunned looks on their faces. Their shocked expressions soon evolved into ear-to-ear grins. They cheered loudly.

"We did it! We did it!" John sang as they danced cheerfully.

"Did you have any trouble?" he asked.

"Paul almost got abducted by the freak people!" John exclaimed. "Good thing George was there with that phaser thingy. I don't think Paul would make a very good Borg anyway."

Everyone laughed. Paul pretended to march around like a Borg, saying "resistance is futile" and things like that, making everyone laugh some more.

"Well, I guess you would like to be going home now," Deanna told them.

"Yes, but before we leave," Paul said. "We'd like to do something for you all."


	4. Time to Leave

Captain Picard strolled down the hallway toward Ten Forward with Dr. Crusher. The Beatles had planned a surprise for the crew.

"I wonder what they're doing," he said to Beverly as they walked through the doors. They stopped dead in their tracks. Up on the stage stood the four Beatles, complete with instruments.

"Hi Captain!" Ringo said called from behind his drums.

"What the…" Captain Picard started to say.

"We're giving you a concert!" John said, stating the obvious. "How is everyone here aboard the Enterprise? Are you ready for some _real_ music? Paul, do the honors!"

Paul stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat. "One two three four!"

As the Beatles began to play "I Saw Her Standing There," everyone began standing up and clapping and cheering.

"Whoa, they even love us in this century!" Ringo said to George. The Beatles continued their Ed Sullivan set and rocked the Enterprise as it had never been rocked before.

The next day, Captain Picard, Data, Counselor Troi, Worf, Dr. Crusher, and Guinan, all met in the transporter room to say their farewells to the Beatles before they were beamed back to Earth. Dr. Crusher had come to erase their memories of the events on the Enterprise, so they wouldn't change history.

"Can't we stay a little bit longer? I'm beginning to like this joint," Ringo complained.

"We can't, Rings. We're supposed to be practicing for the Ed Sullivan show, signing autographs, and being chased down the road by birds. Remember?" George pointed out.

"And it's about time we got our First Officer back," Jean-Luc cut in. O'Brien nodded. The four men on the away team appeared in the transporter.

"Welcome home, Will," Captain Picard told them with a smile, shaking hands with the First Officer. Riker looked at the Beatles funny, but didn't say anything.

"We are going to beam you back to your hotel," Jean-Luc informed the Beatles. They nodded.

"We're going to miss you," Paul said.

"No you're not," Picard told him. "You won't have any memory of this place. It's for the best."

"I guess," the bass player sighed. The Fab Four stepped onto the transporter. Data was the first to step up and shake their hands.

"Thanks for showing us the way to Ten-Forward," John told the android. Data simply nodded. The next one to say goodbye was Guinan.

"Thanks for the Coke," Ringo said, smiling, when she shook his hand. The next one was Worf, and then finally Counselor Troi. Paul was still looking at her dreamily.

"It's too bad I won't have any memory of you," he told her.

"Yes, but I'll remember you," she pointed out, with a smile. Paul beamed. To everyone's surprise, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Paul's face turned as red as a tomato. Counselor Troi giggled as she stepped off the transporter, looking back to see Paul's face was still red and had a stunned look.

Dr. Crusher stepped up with her medical supplies.

"A few minutes after application, you will have forgotten all about this ship, the Borg, and us," she explained, as she applied the memory wipe to each of them.

"Energize," Picard said to O'Brien. Within a few seconds, the Beatles were gone.

Brian Epstein practically burst into the Beatles' hotel suite to find each one of them either in an armchair or on the couch, sound asleep.

"Come on boys, up and at 'em," Brian said, clapping his hands. "You're on the air in a few hours."

The Fab Four yawned as they stretched and slowly got up from their nap places.

"I had the strangest dream last night," Paul said.

"Me too," the other three replied.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Brian urged as he ushered them out the door. The Beatles just shrugged off their strange dreams and headed off for the Ed Sullivan Show.


End file.
